Episode 22: Kill Loney Vol. 1
This is the 22th episode of the LMBW the TV Show. Plot Brick tought that Arya was ready to hunt down Lady Gaga, Rosean, The Trix Rabbit and Loney for revenge. Spy told Arya that The Trix's Rabbit is currently living in a suburban hood near Atlanta, Georgia. Spy gave Arya Trix's adress and she headed over there ready for revenge. She broke in The Trix Rabbit's house. Arya found him in the kitchen. Trix said that he was expecting her. Trix then starting apologizing to Arya for everything he had done. Trix also told her that he had a 6 year old daughter and couldn't afford to die. Arya said she wouldn't kill him. Just as Arya walked to the front door, Trix pulled out a hidden gun from a cereal box and was about to shoot Arya! She sensed this and pulled a the knife she had carried with her and threw at The Trix Rabbit's head before he could shoot her. The knife stabbed him in the head killing him. Arya went to pull out her knife out of his head. When she was done she noticed Trix's daughter standing in front of the kitchen door. Arya told her that if she ever felt raw about this and seeked revenge about this then she would be expecting her. *1 week later* Spy was able to locate Rosean. Spy told Arya that Rosean lived in the only mansion in Peach Street. Arya headed over there. At the same time Rosean was torturing Cake in the living room. Arya broke in the house by breaking a window with a rock. Rosean knew that Arya had come for revenge and to rescue Cake. Rosean was so mad that she gouged out Cake's left eye and punched him several times before leaving him laying on the floor to his final destination. Rosean got out of the living room and went to find Arya. Rosean found her in guest's room. The two girls then got in a fist fight and Arya knocked out Rosean but did not kill her. She quickly went to find Cake and she found him. Arya told Cake that she would take him to the hospital as she started picking him up in her arms. Cake stopped her and told her that there isn't much time left. Arya was confused. Cake then told Arya his final requests and to make sure Kat would take care of his daughter. He then died. Arya headed out of the living room leaving Cake's body behind. She headed over to were Rosean was lying on the floor and grabbed her from the collar of her shirt. Arya demanded Rosean to tell her where Loney was at and Rosean told her that he's at Los Angeles. Suddenly Arya gouged out Rosean's right eyeball out. Arya left her screaming and kicking in pain on the floor as she headed out of the mansion. She started her car and as she was driving she started whistling the whistle song from KILL BILL. Users appearing * Arya * Spy * Brick * Rosean Category:Episodes Category:Season 2